Not Even in the Bleakest Light
by BrookeAntwon
Summary: Harry and Draco go to a private school. Draco finds something out about his lover. -Ninth installment in iPod shuffle series. The characters in this story are very gay for each other.


Okay, so little tid bit, if you've read my other stories, you might know all but one were written through me shuffling my iPod. I did twelve of those that will be hopefully be posted in by the time this one goes up.

I REALLY LOVED THIS ONE AND JUST YAH. Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Nor do I own the song I pulled my inspiration from, which was 'Youth and Whiskey' by Black Veil Brides.

* * *

Draco Malfoy took a drag off his cigarette. He was known as the bad boy at school. He was always over shadowed by the school's golden boy, Harry Potter. The boy who could do no wrong. The likes of Draco Malfoy should hate such scum as Golden Boys and ass kissers, but Draco had always been a little bent, especially for Harry James Potter. Draco inhaled another drag and looked around for the mop of dark hair. He had long ditched his uniform in the room they shared. They went to a private school in England. They had been sharing a room since they were eleven years old. They had hated each other before but now here they were at age sixteen, slowly falling in love with each other.

No one knew about them, mostly because in an all boy's school, being as bent as those two were would get you kicked out. Two, the school's bad boy and the school's role model being together was too scandalous to even risk. Draco sighed, stomping the cigarette out with his boots. Then he heard it, Harry's low whistle. He slid into the shadows only so Harry wouldn't see him.

"Come back from the library, a pretty boy such as you shouldn't be walking all by himself." Draco growled, slowly creeping up behind Harry. Harry spun around, swinging a large book as he went. Draco quickly ducked. "Whoa, Harry, watch out, you're going to take my head off." Draco said with a chuckle.

"Dray!" Harry said, springing forward and latching onto the taller boy. Draco wasn't use to this. Being treated like this. Every where he went people looked down at him, but not with Harry, he was the only one who treated him well. Draco smiled and rubbed Harry's back.

"I'm sorry to scare you love." Draco said with a chuckle.

"It's alright. Thank goodness you came when you did, I did need an escort." Harry said, linking his hands with Draco's. Draco caught himself blushing, but he didn't mind one bit that it was Harry making him blush.

"Studying hard?" Draco asked as Harry swung their arms.

"Like you should be." Harry answered.

"You know I don't have to study."

"You study when I make you." Harry said a sly smile. Draco only shook his head and dropped Harry's hand as they made it back to the dorms. Harry frowned. He never liked having to hide what Draco and he had, but it was safer for Draco that way. He couldn't imagine what would happen to him if someone found out. They would look past Harry being gay, he'd be able to keep his scholarship, but Draco would be kicked out, even if his parents paid tution. Draco opened the door for him, and Harry ducked his head in thanks and walked in ahead. Draco followed a few minutes after.

* * *

Draco sighed as he walked into their dorm. Harry was slipping out of his uniform and Draco blushed.

"Warn me next time." Draco said. Harry turned and shot him a thousand watt light bulb grin.

"I'm sorry." Harry said. Draco only smiled back and plopped on his bed. Harry tossed him his sleepwear and Draco changed himself.

* * *

After they were all ready, Harry snuggled into Draco's bed, curling up next to the blonde, who seemed a little bit distracted.

"Babe, what's up?" Harry asked sitting up, and plopping onto Draco's lap. Draco looked up and smiled, wrapping his arms around the small man's waist.

"Just thinking is all." Draco said.

"Thinking can be dangerous Dray."

"I know it can, but I was just thinking about how we're the flip sides of the same coin." Draco said. Harry raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. "Well when you lost your parents, and were sent off with your horrible aunts and uncles you fought for this. You fought for what you wanted. You work and work. After I lost my father and I some how thought that rebelling could change my life. Every summer I go home and I never change. I spent years in liquid harmony. Why yes, I grew from the hated I always got, but you're the dream of what I want to be. Some how the angels who saved you didn't have the flawed wings mine did." Draco said with sigh, taking a breath before continuing. "I use to holdfast to a chorus of razorblades and bottles calling my name. If I were a god, my temple would be to the crazy and yours to the hero's. We both have a bastard's history but I was baptized in whiskey while you pure water. I hate myself for it. I can't stand it. I don't want to be this anymore. I want to be you." Draco said, looking down, not meeting his lover's eyes.

Harry thought for a minute. He had a dark past too. Draco only knew half of it; he could never bring himself to Draco what he was like when he left for the summer holiday.

"Draco, I have a confession to make. I'm not as perfect as I seem here. I'm horrible there. I'm just like you are all the time. Why do you think I love you so much? You're not afraid to hide what your past made you, and I am. You're right; we're both flip sides of the same coin. We both get great grades and have similar personalities but one of us hides who they really are deep inside and the other hides themselves before the perfect mask." Harry said, taking a deep breath, kissing Draco's knuckles as he spoke.

"You mean, you're a…"

"Bastard child who rebels all the time, pretty much. If only you saw me at home." Harry said, shaking his head, the memories swimming behind his eyes. "This school gave me a second chance, and I didn't waste time hiding the true me." Harry said, getting up from Draco's lap. He got a few pictures and handed them to Draco. Harry clad in a leather jacket, almost the exact replica of Draco, except with dark black hair.

* * *

Draco never saw Harry the same, he had now completely fallen in love with this crazy boy. The 'golden boy' didn't stay golden for very long. The next day you could barely tell Draco and Harry apart. They walked out of their dorm after classes the next day, clutching each other's hands. Everyone watched them. Draco glared at them and Harry gently took Draco's face and pecked his lips ever so gently. That's when all hell broke lose.

They weren't expelled. They stayed and fought against the norm, knowing that there was always someone who you could relate to, that you're never alone. No matter how bleak the situation.


End file.
